


Scorched

by LyricalKris



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gay Romance, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Whitlock was barely more than a kid. Under normal circumstances, Edward wouldn’t have looked twice. He was persistent, though, and he knew how to get under a man’s skin. Here’s the thing about playing with fire. It’s not that you might get burned. It’s that fire has a mind and will of it’s own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorchester/gifts).



> Summary/Prompt used: A teenage Jasper in love with late-twenties Edward. Do they stand a chance despite the age gap?
> 
> If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

**A/N: Okay, so, I’m a pinch hitter. I can give you three chapters today, and then I promise to make this story a priority. I’m thinking I will need six chapters to tell the story I need to tell. I hope that’s okay!**

“This is such a bad idea in so many ways.”

“What?” Edward, who had been looking over his shoulder, snapped his head around, and his heart began to pound in triple time. He’d been caught. He opened his mouth to defend himself--he hadn’t meant to stare. Really, he hadn’t meant to--but quickly shut it again when he saw that his charge wasn’t looking at him.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and gave a harumph as she looked around the park. “Their heart is in the right place, sure,” she said, giving her purple streaked, brunette hair a toss over her shoulder before she looked at Edward. “I can appreciate the thought, but it’s fundamentally flawed.”

She leaned across the table they were sitting at, her hands gesturing as she spoke. “The whole point of the program is like a Big Brothers/Big Sisters thing except with at-risk LGBT kids, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Edward said, leaning forward over the table to give the girl his full attention. She was a firecracker this one and endlessly amusing. 

“So I get why Little Sisters can’t have Big Brothers. Can’t trust anyone to keep their hands to themselves these days, blah, blah, blah. But the whole point here is we’re all gay. So, I get where they came up with this whole scheme of pairing gay Big Brothers with gay Little Sisters. Makes sense at first glance. I get that.

“There are two problems here. First, did we forget about the B? I mean, we’re not even talking about how it’s not even LGBT anymore. We got a lot more choices than that now, but you know, let’s keep it simple real quick. The B in LGBT stands for bi.” She swept a hand around the area. “Gotta be at least a few of you Big Brothers who swing both ways. So you really didn’t solve anything.”

Edward’s lips quirked up at the corner. “Not only that, but a lot of perverts don’t really discriminate based on their own sexuality. In fact, most male to male child molesters identify as straight.”

She threw up her hands. “Exactly. Fucking A.”

Edward laughed. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a little intense for a fourteen-year-old kid?”

She sighed in that overly-dramatic, teenage way. “It happens.”

“Well, you have my personal assurance that I’m neither bi nor a pervert.”

“Right, because perverts are totally upfront about their perversion.” Bella’s grin turned mischievous and she leaned even further across the table, dropping her voice. “Besides, I know you’re a liar.”

Edward frowned. “What do you mean?” He was on alert. He really liked Bella, but he wasn’t naive enough to think she wasn’t capable of causing trouble. They’d been specifically warned of this possibility in the orientation he’d had some weeks before. He glanced around to see if any of the program coordinators were watching them. 

Bella grinned at him and winked. It didn’t work, and Edward would have laughed if he wasn’t so nervous about whatever she was about to say. “I saw you eye-banging Alice’s Big Brother.”

“Oh,” Edward said, torn between relief she wasn’t trying to insinuate he was perving on her and chagrin at having been caught after all. “Wait. He’s a Big Brother?”

He couldn’t help it. He looked at the guy he’d been ogling a few minutes before. A kid, he’d thought, hence the guilt. But if he was a Big Brother, at least he was legal. 

And it wasn’t as though it was his youth that had attracted him, Edward reasoned to himself. The boy… man was attractive. Piercing eyes. Drop dead sexy grin. Edward typically found tattoos distasteful, but on this man, he found himself intrigued, as though he wanted a chance to study them.

“He's pretty cool,” Bella said, stretching her arms up. “Sometimes the ones who are almost our age can be little bitches, you know? Like they think they’re all that. Plus, usually someone’s making them do this. But Alice really liked him. And since you weren’t around for me last week, he let me hang out with them. He was cool with it.”

“I’ll bet,” Edward murmured distractedly, sneaking surreptitious glances at the man. “Did your father see you with him?”

Bella snorted. 

She didn’t really fit the criteria for “at risk” youth. Her father was, however, high up in the police department, and his definition of trouble was a lot broader than necessary. To an extent, Edward couldn’t blame the man. He’d seen an endless amount of shit in his line of work. His problem with Bella was that she was uppity--into feminism and social justice. He took her anger as a sign of rebellion when, really, she just hadn’t figured out how to pick her battles yet.

“Dad would have freaked out, are you kidding? I mean, the tats alone, because tats are a sign of trouble, right?” Bella rolled her eyes. “He’s going to flip out when I come home from my eighteenth birthday with my first. Hah.”

“That’ll learn him,” Edward said, indulging her. She had four years to grow up before it was a possibility in any case. “So what else wouldn’t your dad like about him?”

Bella arched an eyebrow. “Hey, man. I’m not going to do your work for you. You want to get in his pants, you have to put in the effort.”

“What?” Edward sat up straighter, feeling his cheeks flush. “No, that’s not… I didn’t…”

Bella giggled, and then it was Edward who rolled his eyes. “He looks like trouble, that’s all,” he said.

“Naw. He’s hard, but he’s sweet, you know?”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” As he spoke, Edward looked over at the other man again. 

This time, he was looking back.

Edward should have looked away. That was the polite thing to do when you were caught. He didn’t though. He was caught by the smirk that played at the other man’s lips. 

Who did this kid think he was?

Edward tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. The man’s smirk only grew wider. He pursed his lips in a sarcastic kiss.

Edward amended his assessment from a second earlier. The man wasn’t trouble. He was looking for trouble.

**A/N: Big thanks to Mina, JessyPT, Packy, songster, and barburella for all that they do for me. I can’t update again until afternoon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good lord. That took me forever. To get home. To get to a computer that works. GAH.

Jasper breezed into the house with a skip in his step and a whistle at his lips. He was greeted at the door by his family’s butler. The man’s name was Jenks, but Jasper called him Jeeves because it amused both of them. He was good people.

“What’s it look like, Jeeves?” Jasper asked, nodding his head in the direction of the dining room where he knew his family was gathered.

“Your father--”

“He’s not my father.”

“--demands that you be barred from the kitchen and dining room this evening. He said if you can’t be respectful enough to make it to dinner on time, he supposes you don’t need to eat.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jasper said with a laugh. “What’s on the table tonight?”

“Pork chops. Just as you like them.”

“Damn.” Jasper almost regretted being late. Almost. He sighed with mock gravity. “Oh, well. I suppose I’ll have to hunt for my food.”

He snickered to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket, headed for the stairs. Jenks stopped him. “Your stepfather requests you wait for him in his office. He’ll be in to speak with you as soon as they’re done with dinner.”

“Uh oh. Sounds like old times. Is he bringing the belt or should I?” Jasper clapped Jenks on the shoulder. “Thanks, Jeeves. Here you go.” Jasper put a twenty dollar bill in the man’s hand.

Jenks quirked an eyebrow. “I’m quite well paid, sir, thank you.”

Jasper flashed him a grin and waved his phone. “That’s to pay for the pizza I just ordered. Bring it around when it arrives, would you? I’m starved.”

  
Jasper was sitting in the big chair, feet up on the desk, going to town on a slice of pepperoni, bacon, olive, mushroom, and jalapeno pizza when his stepfather finally made his entrance. “Hey, Santiago, hold up,” Jasper said with his mouth full. He made an act of swallowing the bite he was eating. “Okay. We’re good. What’s up?”

“Get out of my chair,” Santiago said, speaking through clenched teeth.

Slowly, keeping his eyes on his stepfather and a grin on his face, Jasper set first one foot then the other on the ground. He reached over and spun the pizza box in the opposite direction and finally stood up. He walked around the desk at a saunter and dragged one of the room’s other chairs over. Finally, he sat, looking at Santiago pointedly.

Santiago blew out a long breath through his nose and went to take his seat.

“Pizza?” Jasper offered before the other man could say a word. He gestured at the open box as he put his feet back up. 

His stepfather made an exasperated noise. “Get your feet off my desk.”

“So no to the pizza then.” Jasper shrugged and took a sizable bite, again taking his time putting his feet on the floor. “Your loss. This is delicious.”

“Jasper, this is a serious matter.”

“I’m being serious. This pizza is amazing. It’s this little place--”

“That’s enough.” Santiago sat back in his chair with a disgusted scowl. “Your mother and I have been more than understanding, and you’ve answered our kindness with rudeness.”

“What rudeness are we talking about here?”

“Don’t be obtuse, Jasper. You know what you’re doing. Dinner tonight is just an example. You’re supposed to be home at--”

Losing his temper, Jasper slapped his palm down on the desk. “I’m an adult. I don’t have a fucking curfew.”

“You’re a high school student.”

Jasper laughed, shaking his head because of course his stepfather was going to bring that up. “That’s a fluke, and you god damned well know it. I’m supposed to be halfway across the fucking country, far away from you. No one is supposed to have a say over what time I come home for dinner or if I come home at all.”

“It’s not a fluke, Jasper. It’s a consequence. You got cocky. You fucked up your last year of high school, and now you have to repeat it. You’re lucky you didn’t end up in jail. You’re lucky--”

“I’m lucky you were good friends with the judge,” Jasper said, his tone acerbic. “I know. You remind me every goddamned week. You remind me whenever you want to control me.”

“I’m not trying to control you.”

“Right. Sure. As long as you say so.”

Santiago sighed. “It’s about respect, Jasper. You’re right. You are an adult, but you’re still our responsibility. I gave that judge my word, and--”

“Hey, Daddy Warbucks. Calm the fuck down. Jesus.” Jasper stood up, rolling his shoulders to adjust his jacket as he did so. “I’m done listening to this--”

“Sit. Down.” Santiago said. “It doesn’t matter where you should be. You’re here because you have nowhere else to go, and you know it. Sit down.”

Jasper balled his hands in fists at his side, gnashing his teeth. He could leave. He should leave.

He sat.

The silence was physically painful. Santiago took a deep breath, his tone gentler when he spoke again. “It’s not all bad, right? I spoke to Nettie. She said you’re doing really well with the program. She says your, uh, Little Sister? Alexis?”

“Alice,” Jasper said curtly. He grunted, but his smile won out. “She’s a good kid.”

“See?” Santiago said knowingly. “Helping someone else not make your same mistakes gives you a sense of purpose.”

Jasper had to fight back the urge to punch him in his smug face.

  
“Alice. What did you do to your hair?”

Alice did a pirouette, showing off her pixie cut--dyed jet black, of course. Black lipstick, white makeup, black combat boots. Jasper smirked. “Truth?”

“Duh.”

“You look like a little badass.” He held his fist up for a bump.

Grinning, she bumped him back. “My parents flipped, of course.”

“That’s what parents do best.”

“Oh, my god. Alice!”

Jasper looked up and smiled as Bella came hurtling at them. A man trailed behind her, and Jasper had to stop himself from doing a double take. He pursed his lips, letting out a soft whistle meant only for himself. 

He remembered the guy. Prissy little bitch. Last week, he’d been glancing at Jasper’s tattoos from across the park and frowning when he was supposed to be hanging out with Bella. He was pretty, though. At least he was giving that much back to the universe.

Bella hugged Alice and then held her at arm’s length. “All your pretty hair,” she said with a mournful note. “It’s almost all gone.”

“I did it myself,” Alice said, combing her fingers through her hair. 

“You did this to yourself?” the priss asked. He had the same judgmental look Jasper’s mother and stepfather were forever giving him. 

“Hello to you, too,” Jasper said, putting one leg up on the bench, leaning on his knee.

The guy seemed startled to see him there. “Hi,” he said, tone clipped. Jasper didn’t miss the quick once over the man gave him before he looked back at Alice. “What prompted you to do this?”

Alice looked confused, but she laughed. “I told my mom I wanted to get a haircut. Maybe something with layers. She said my hair was just beautiful, and it would be a sin to cut it even a little bit.” Her grin turned wicked. “She already calls me a sinner all the time, so I decided I should at least get to have some fun. Earn the title, you know?” She giggled.

Prissy McPissy Pants frowned. “Did you do anything else?”

Jasper cleared his throat. “Hey,” he said, raising his voice but keeping his tone even. “My name’s Jasper. Who are you?”

Annoyance flashed in the man’s eyes--holy crap, were they ever green--but he tempered his reaction. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m Edward.” He hesitated a moment before he offered his hand.

Jasper let a slow grin slide across his face. He blatantly eye-fucked Edward, and then grabbed his hand just as he was about to pull back. “Nice to meet you,” he said, letting the words come out in a drawl. 

“Likewise,” Edward said, his voice a tinge deeper than it had been a moment before. 

He made to pull his hand away, but Jasper tightened his grip. He tilted his head, looking up at Edward from underneath his eyelashes, letting his grin get all the more wicked. It only lasted a second--maybe two--then he let go.

Edward blinked a few times. His skin was flushed all the way down to his neck. Well, that was novel. There wasn’t a lot Jasper enjoyed more than making uptight assholes uncomfortable. This guy reminded Jasper too much of his stepfather and his stepfather’s rich bitch friends. But he was also gay, so he was uncomfortable and turned on.

Oh, this could be all kinds of fun.

Clearing his throat, Edward looked back at Alice. “You’re Alice, right?”

Alice’s smile was guarded, like she wasn’t sure what to make of this guy yet. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Edward smiled. It was a gentle kind of smile, and Jasper had to fight not to roll his eyes. Condescension incoming in 3, 2, 1.

“Bella talks about you a lot.”

Christ, this guy was a jackass. Bella girl was just figuring out how to get her game on. She had a crush anyone should be able to see for a mile. Anyone but this guy and Alice. Little Alice was oblivious. Jasper had seen it when they’d all hung out together a few weeks back. That shit was adorable, and, judging from the color red Bella was turning, Edward was about to ruin it.

“I-I-I...It’s just that I like how you dress.” The words tumbled out of Bella’s mouth in a rush. “Like, I look at you a lot. I mean, your clothes.” Bella sat down on the very edge of the bench opposite Jasper, hunching over as though she wanted to melt between the wooden slats. “It’s just cool, that’s all.”

Alice brightened. “Oh. Thanks.” She scooted closer to Bella. “Hey, so, you know those platform boots you wore last time?”

Bella raised her head a little. “Yeah?”

Jasper stretched out and ran the tip of one shoe up the inner seam of Edward’s pant leg. The man started with a gasp, and Jasper had to work to cover his snicker. He scooted back and propped one leg back up on the bench. He waved his hand in front of him. “Have a seat there, Sally.”

Edward arched an eyebrow. He looked back to Alice with a small frown, and Jasper toed him again. This time, when Edward looked back, he had his hand on his own leg, running his fingers surreptitiously up his inner thigh. “Let them talk a second.”

The man huffed, but he did sit down, still casting glances at Alice. He looked to Jasper, looked at what his fingers were doing, and hurriedly looked back up. “Can I, uh, um…” He huffed, shook his head hard, and tried again. He leaned in so he could drop his voice. “Alice. Besides the hair, have there been any other changes?”

Jasper huffed, putting his feet on the ground. “Dude. What is your problem?” He looked to the girls, but they had their heads tilted together, talking intently. Jasper dropped his tone anyway. “You really think she needs one more person up her ass? She changes her style like every other week, man. Back off.”

Edward cocked his head, blinking. “No, it’s not about that. I mean, the way she dresses--I get all that.”

“Oh, you get it,” Jasper said sarcastically.

“It’s a warning sign.”

“A what?”

Again Edward looked to the girls, and he leaned in even further. “She’s here, which means she’s considered an at risk teen. She had a fight with her mother, cut off all her hair. Warning signs.”

“Of what?” Jasper asked with a scoff. “You think she’s going to go on a crime spree?”

Edward shook his head. “Suicide.”

Jasper’s head snapped up in surprise. Then he jumped again when he found Edward’s face was barely an inch from his. Close. So close.

“Do you guys want us to give you a minute or something?”

At the sound of Alice’s voice, Jasper started yet again. So did Edward. The girls cackled at them.

“You guys were totally about to suck face,” Bella said, grinning at them.

“We weren’t,” Jasper said at the same time Edward said, “That’s not happening.”

The girls looked at each other and giggled again. Jasper scooted to the edge of the bench and put his feet on the ground. 

“Hey, so, you guys are cleared for traveling with us after today, right?” Alice asked.

“That’s the word,” Jasper said. 

“Awesome. So me and Bella were thinking we could hit the mall next week? Do a little shopping. Hit the food court.”

“I love the food court,” Bella said with a bounce. “They have this new Indian place. Indian fast food. Come on. We have to try that.”

Edward’s smile was wry. “Oh, that sounds like a culinary adventure worthy of Ramsey himself.”

Bella pouted. “Say yes.”

He sighed and looked to Jasper. He shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me.”

The girls squeaked in pleasure, and Jasper shook his head. “Damn. You guys are easy. It’s a mall.”

“Says the guy with the car,” Alice said and stuck her tongue out at him.

A few minutes later, Bella and Edward had ambled off to get hot dogs and Alice plopped down beside Jasper. 

Despite the fact Jasper wanted to dismiss Edward’s words offhand he couldn’t get them out of his head. He was annoying himself, watching her more closely than he usually did and reading way too much into what she said. 

Finally, he bumped her side. “Hey, kiddo?”

“What’s up, Jay?”

He looked at her. “You’re okay, aren’t you? I mean in general. Home and stuff.”

She wrinkled her nose up, making a face at him. “My parents are assholes.”

“Right, I know. But you’re not like messed up about it, are you?”

She laughed, tilting her head at him. “You mean almost ‘end up in jail’ messed up?”

“Hey, man. You’re supposed to be learning what not to do from me, right?” He bumped her side again. “Seriously, Al. I mean messed up however.”

“I’m cool.”

“You’d tell me if you weren’t, yeah?”

She laughed again and shrugged, unconcerned. “Sure.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“So.” Alice leaned in with a mischievous look on her face. “You gotta thing for older dudes or what?”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “Ah, I think not.”

She fixed him with an exasperated expression. “I’m fourteen. I’m not a kid.” She tilted her head, thinking a moment. “I don’t think it’s against the rules, right? Like as long as you don’t do it front of Bella and me.”

“Alice, for fuck’s sake.”

She grinned. 

“And anyway, I don’t think he’s like DILF age,” Jasper said, looking across the park to where Edward and Bella were walking back.

“That doesn’t mean much, you know. There’s a kid in my class who’s pregnant. Her boyfriend is our age, so you know, he could be a dilf.”

He gave her a look. “Damn, I’m glad you’re a lesbian.”

Alice gave a dramatic sigh. “My mom thinks I’ll get over it.”

Chuckling, he ruffled her hair.;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mew!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for waiting!

“Stop pouting. You’re a gay man. Aren’t you supposed to like shopping?”

Edward tilted his head down to fix Bella with a gimlet eye. “Oh, are we going to stereotype now? How about we go to Home Depot instead and get you a tool belt?”

She tapped her lips, thinking. “Depends. Can I get one like Batman?”

“That’s a utility belt, nerd. They’re for superheroes, not gays.”

“Gays can be superheroes.”

“Well, yes, but unless you’ve stumbled into some secret government testing facility, or been bitten by a radioactive spider lately, I’m pretty sure you’re not a superhero.”

Bella stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. “Hey, man. You’re supposed to be supportive. That’s part of what we’re all doing here, right? You tell me I can do anything?”

“Honey, you know I think you’re going to take on the world single-handedly one day. You just lack the super powers part of being a superhero. Which, if you think about it, is lucky. I mean, have you actually considered the life of a superhero? It sucks.”

“First of all, I present Black Widow, Hawkeye, Batman. Hello? Secondly, given the evidence presented, if I wanted to be a superhero, it’s kind of your job to make me believe I can.” She wound her arm through his, dragging him closer to the mall. “Luckily for you, Hot Topic caters to the uber nerds and the Goth girls. And the uber-nerd, Goth girls. I’m sure I can find something to fuel my superhero aspirations.”

“Lucky me,” Edward said, his tone dry.

They spotted Jasper and Alice as soon as they stepped in the mall. Edward’s mouth went dry.

The tattoos were becoming a problem, and Edward was beginning to understand why. Jasper’s arms were just the right side of well defined. He was more slim and gangly than the guys Edward typically met at the gym, but his muscles were there. Edward was an arms kind of guy. 

Of course, there were all kinds of reasons why he shouldn’t be checking out anything on this particular guy. Maybe Bella had been right. This was a bad idea. Or maybe the bad idea had been when the runners of the program decided to let the Big Brothers and Little Sisters socialize together first. Wasn’t he supposed to be concentrating on Bella? 

But it was all fine. That was what self-control was for. Anyway, the younger man was all kinds of immature. That overrode his nice arms. And his handsome face. And that smile that, if applied correctly, might or might not have the ability to make Edward’s knees go weak, but then again, Edward was a sucker for sexy grins.

And maturity. He was a sucker for a mature man. His two serious relationships had been with men in their late thirties. He was barely in his late twenties now.

That was that, Edward thought, nodding to himself as he followed Bella to where Alice and Jasper were sitting on a bench. They stood when they saw Edward and Bella coming. Jasper reached out, took Bella’s hand, and drew her to him. He kissed her forehead, half-teasing and half-tender like a perfect big brother. Bella grinned and threw her arms around his waist for a quick hug.

He was good with the girls; Edward had noticed that. He was charismatic. The week before, when the program runners had come over to see if everyone was getting along, he had all three of them smiling and blushing--the straight man included. 

Jasper looked from Bella to Edward, and that slow, dangerous smile crept up one side of his face. He reached out and clasped Edward by the arm. If he’d let go within a second or two it would have been a natural, friendly greeting. But Jasper didn’t. He held Edward fast, tilting his head as he locked eyes with him. The grin turned mischievous and wicked. Jasper drew his thumb along the bend in Edward’s elbow, erasing any doubt Edward had about whether he knew what he was doing. 

“Hey, Edward. How’s it hanging?”

Edward narrowed his eyes. Jasper put enough emphasis on the words to leave no question that he’d intended the double entendre. Much to Edward’s embarrassment, he flushed. His throat went dry.

Here was the thing. The kid was playing with fire. Edward understood how Jasper must see him. He made it obvious enough, rolling his eyes when Edward made a dad-like comment. It wasn’t as though Edward didn’t remember his own childhood. Once upon a time, he’d been the disdainful teen who didn’t understand why his parents had to be such… parents. Jasper wasn’t flirting with him because he wanted him; he was doing it because he wanted to get under his skin.

Edward took a step back, making it so Jasper either had to step with him or let go. Jasper let go. “I’m in a shopping mall with teenage girls,” he said, turning to give the girls a mock-exasperated look. “I’m as ready as anyone can be for a day of torture.”

“Well, don’t you worry too much about that, sugar,” Jasper said with a lilt. “I’m always a good time.”

He winked. Edward gave him a stern look, but there wasn’t much heat behind it. The tingles his words sent down Edward’s back were delightful, plain and simple. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with feeling a few tingles. Acting on what the tingles wanted him to do--that might have been wrong. Probably.

As Edward walked, he found himself pondering the ethics of the situation. Not that he was planning on doing anything potentially unethical, of course.

Twenty minutes later, Edward was bored out of his mind. Alice, Bella, and Jasper were having a ball, teasing each other, because none of them should have wanted to get anywhere near Forever 21. They weren’t the usual clientele, but Alice claimed they sometimes had an off the shoulder top or two. Worth looking into, she said. 

Looking into, in Edward’s estimation, should have been in and out. Either they had something worth buying or they didn’t. But the others found it hilarious to try on things that would make their parents happy.

When the girls headed off to the changing room, Jasper ambled over to Edward. “Of the four of us, you should be having the most fun here.”

“Oh, sure. There's a dress over there that caught my eye, but wouldn't you know it, they don't have it in my size.”

“Smart ass.” He looked Edward up and down, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. Edward had to work hard not to react to the shiver that went down his spine. “Let’s play a game, shall we?”

Edward quirked a wary eyebrow, trying not to think about how those words could be the start of something… well, unethical. “What kind of game?”

Jasper took his arm and led him further into the men’s section. “Here, put this on,” he said, throwing Edward a gray cardigan.

“What? Why?” 

“You were bored five seconds ago, ace,” Jasper said. “Indulge me.”

Rolling his eyes, both at the younger man and himself, Edward started to pull the cardigan on. By the time Jasper had returned, he was looking at himself in the mirror, tugging at the thing, wondering who the fuck would buy such an ugly piece of clothing. 

“Awesome,” Jasper said. 

Edward turned toward him to refute that statement, but was quickly cut off by surprise as Jasper put a snazzy black hat on his head. “What are you--”

“We’re playing gay stereotype. I got leather daddy down.”

“You’re not even wearing leather.”

“Not now. Don’t interrupt.” Jasper had begun to wind a soft gray scarf around Edward’s neck. “So today, you’re going to be playing the part of hipster gay.”

“Lucky me.”

“Stop your bitching. You were standing over here brooding anyway. Now you have a reason.” Jasper waggled his eyes at Edward as he arranged the scarf artfully on his shoulders. 

When Jasper pulled back a step to admire his work, his hand splayed naturally over Edward’s chest. The smile that played at the corners of his lips froze, and Edward heard his soft, sharp breath. Whatever Edward had been about to say--something about not being a Ken doll--died on his lips when Jasper looked up at him.

For an instant, something sparked, something that wasn’t desire. At least, not the kind of desire that came of plain and simple attraction. This was different. This was connection. He could feel the heat of Jasper’s palm on his chest, and his heartbeat quickened in response to his touch. He shifted on his feet, closing some of the distance between them without thinking.

Bella’s voice, far off though it was, broke the bubble of the moment. Edward took a step back and looked around the shop for her. Sure enough, she and Alice had emerged from the dressing room. They’d found Bella a new beanie--with purple streaks to match her hair--but the clothes they’d gone in with were missing.

“We’re going to pay,” Alice said, checking in with them. Her eyebrows furrowed and then raised. “That hat works for you, but I’d lose the scarf and the sweater.”

Bella looked to Alice. “I like the scarf.”

Alice wrinkled her nose. “It’s all… hoity-toity or something,” she said, waving her hand.

Jasper snorted. “Well, if the shoe fits.”

The girls went to get in the checkout line, and Edward tried not to feel stung by Jasper’s comment. He took the scarf and hat off, shoving them both at the younger man. “Why don’t you put this back where you found them?” he said, his tone clipped.

Jasper looked like he was about to say something, but instead, he flashed his signature grin. “You got it, boss.”

Irritated with himself and the other man, Edward took the cardigan off with movements more forceful than was necessary. This was exactly why Edward hadn’t even thought of looking for a younger man. They were immature, that was all. That was the only reason Jasper thought he was uptight. Hoity-toity. Whatever.

Not that it bothered Edward.

The girls came back and they headed off for the next round of torture. Jasper didn’t try to play dress-up again, but he kept up a steady stream of subtle teasing which Edward did his best to ignore. Not that the man made it easy. 

At the shoe store, Edward sat to wait on one of the tiny seats--the store was mostly empty or else he wouldn’t have taken up a seat usually reserved for people trying on shoes. Despite the lack of space, Jasper plopped down next to him. His ass must have been resting on a scant two inches of space, but it didn’t seem to bother him. In fact, he leaned so his back was up against Edward’s and even tilted his head back in exasperation. 

“Shoes are the one thing I don’t give a damn about,” he said in a disgruntled tone.

Alice must have been in earshot, because she popped out from behind a rack of shoes. “You know, if you guys are bored, you don’t have to stick around for this part.”

Bella appeared behind her, peering over her shoulder. “Yeah, we’re not babies. We don’t need adult supervision.”

Edward frowned. “You want us to leave you alone?”

“Not alone,” Bella said, her eyes wide and innocent. A little too innocent. “You can just go ahead of us to the food court, that’s all. We’ll be like, maybe twenty minutes behind you.”

“Half an hour,” Alice corrected quickly.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Their cheeks were flushed pink, their eyes bright with barely contained excitement. He knew better than to think it was shoe related. “I don’t--”

Jasper stood, dragging Edward to his feet with him. “Half an hour, kiddos,” he said, wagging a finger at them. “If it’s more than half an hour, we’re coming after you, and next time we go out, you’ll be on those little leashes like for toddlers. Don’t think I won’t do it.” He yanked Edward’s arm. “We’ll be at the food court.”

“Be good,” Edward called over his shoulder. 

When they were out of the shop, Edward shrugged his shoulders to get Jasper’s hand off him. “That wasn’t a good idea.”

“Chill out, man.” They needed some space.”

“To do what?”

He snorted. “Hey, if you have to ask, you’ll never know.”

“Oh, that’s great. We could have been bored within sight of them as easily as we can be bored in the food court.”

Jasper snorted. “They aren’t going to stay in the shoe shop.”

Edward skidded to a stop. “What?”

“Come on.” Jasper quirked an eyebrow, giving Edward a mocking stare. “You didn’t notice Victoria’s Secret was right across the way? No teenage girl wants to go in there with a guy. Not even a gay guy.”

Edward balked. “What the hell do they need to go in there for?” He took a step in that direction, but Jasper caught his arm.

“Every girl needs a pair of cute panties, Edward. Leave them alone.”

“But--”

“They’ll be fine. Christ, they already have mothers. Come on.”

Edward grunted and reluctantly let Jasper pull him in the direction of the food court. “This isn’t a good idea. If her father finds out she was buying anything from Victoria’s Secret while I was supposed to be watching her, he’s going to yank her out of that program.” He grimaced. “And make sure I won’t be able to get another Little Sister.”

“I’m sure the world would come crumbling down if that happened.” Jasper shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Bella’s a smart girl. She knows how to sneak around.”

“That’s not comforting.”

Jasper stared at him. “Hey, would it kill you to check the stick you got up your ass? I know it’s been a while, but you do remember being that age, don’t you?”

Edward looked away, falling silent as they neared the food court. Finally, he sighed. “Old habit,” he muttered.

“What?”

“Old habits die hard. You’re right. Bella and Alice are good kids.” His heart panged. “My sister--my biological little sister--wasn’t.”

He didn’t know what had made him say it. He rarely talked about his sister, and it wasn’t a good idea to give a pain-in-the-ass, immature brat like Jasper that kind of ammunition. He braced himself, but for once, Jasper was quiet.

It didn’t last long. They’d just settled down at a table when Jasper asked the inevitable question. “So you have a sister.”

Edward’s cheek twitched. “Had.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

He sounded sincere. In fact, when Edward looked to him, his eyes were full of genuine compassion. Edward ducked his head, unsure of why the expression struck him. 

“What happened?” Jasper asked.

Edward covered his mouth to hide a small smile. He could have guessed the man would ask. Young men didn’t know much about tact. “It’s a long story, but she committed suicide.”

“Oh,” Jasper said again.

Edward felt a sort of vindictive satisfaction. He could tell Jasper felt awkward about the whole thing, and it served him right. Let that be a lesson in assuming Edward was an uptight asshole. He folded his arms on the table and told the whole story. “We lost our mom when she was thirteen. I was eighteen. Our dad worked all the time, and he didn’t really handle Mom’s death well.”

He shifted in his seat, his throat going tight. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn’t his fault, the guilt of what had happened always choked him. “I guess Rosalie didn’t handle Mom’s death well either. It kind of fell to me to look out for her. I tried, but she got in a lot of trouble.” He shrugged. “Really long story short. When she was sixteen, she got pregnant. Sweet kid. I thought they would make it, but you know, he was still a seventeen-year-old boy. He didn’t react to the news very well. And Rose…” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I guess she overreacted too.”

“Damn, man. That’s harsh.” Jasper drummed his fingers on the tabletop. “How’d your dad do with that?”

Edward huffed. “Not well.” That was the understatement of the century. “But he survived. He’s doing really well now. He met a woman at a support group he found for parents who’ve lost children. Esme. She’s very sweet.” He laughed. “They’re going to have a baby any day now. How weird is that?”

Jasper’s eyebrows shot up. “Whoa. Being a big brother again at…” He looked Edward up and down curiously. “How old are you, anyway?”

This time, it was Edward with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He tilted his head and fixed Jasper with a teasing look. “Probably younger than whatever you pegged me as.”

Jasper smirked. “The girls think you’re old. You don’t look that old to me.”

“Oh, well, that’s a relief.” Edward chuckled. “I’m twenty-nine.”

Jasper hummed, looking curious again. “How old does that make your dad, to be having another kid now?”

“He was a young dad. He and Mom had me when they were seventeen. But I guess he’s robbing the cradle. Esme is thirty-five.”

Jasper wrinkled his nose. “You know your stepmother is closer in age to you than she is to your dad, right?”

“Stranger things have happened.”

Jasper considered that for another few seconds and then shrugged. “Well, it’s not as strange, because I’m not as ancient as you, but I have two baby sisters.” He tilted his seat back, his expression carefree as he stretched. “Parents divorced. Mom married an asshat. They had kids. Lucy is three and Nettie is six months.”

“Oh. That sounds like a full house.”

“Eh.” Jasper lifted his head and grinned. “That was when my stepfather started acting like a real dick--when Lucy was born. I don’t think dear old daddy wanted me near his precious little girls.”

“I don’t know you that well, but you do seem like the kind of guy who maybe gave him a reason to think you’re a bad influence.”

Edward, who had begun to scan the area to see if Alice and Bella were around yet, spoke without thinking. He didn’t realize how hurtful his words might have been until it sunk in that they’d been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. 

It wasn’t untrue, after all. It wasn’t a stretch to imagine Jasper was probably a pain-in-the-ass kid not that many years ago--he couldn’t be that old.

Before he could figure out a tactful way to talk his foot out of his mouth, he felt something on his leg. More specifically, on his inner thigh. He sucked in a breath as that something--a foot--sent chills up his spine. He looked across at Jasper. The other man snorted, obviously amused, and dropped his foot back down to the ground.

Edward shifted in his seat, trying to alleviate the pressure in his jeans. Jasper’s touch had aroused him as the other man had no doubt intended. “Why the hell do you have to do things like that?” Edward snapped, shifting again.

Jasper batted his eyelashes. “Because you’re so hot, I can’t help myself, stud.” He snorted. “Or maybe it’s because you’re a pain in the ass.”

“I’m a pain in the ass?”

“Yeah, you. We were having a fine conversation until you realized you’d forgotten to look down on me for a full fifteen minutes.”

“I’m not--”

But before Edward could defend himself, the girls reappeared, and the subject was dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dorchester made a banner for her own gift! It’s beautiful. Unfortunately, I’m at work, and I can’t get to it right now. Boo. I’ll upload it asap so you can all ogle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good morning, lovelies. Let’s get down to it.

“Ugh. I’m sick.”

Jasper clucked his tongue. Alice did sound miserable, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease her about it. “Are we talking about sick in your head, because that’s not news to me.”

“Dick,” Alice said. She sniffled. “You need to still hang out with Bella and Edward.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Bella needs you there.”

Jasper chuckled. “I know it defies all logic, but Bella actually likes Edward. He’s good for her.”

“I like Edward too,” Alice said. “But Bella and Edward have the same problem. They can get too intense. You should be there to remind them both to keep it real.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how could I refuse?”

“Simple. You don’t. It’s your duty as a Big Brother to make me happy.”

“And it would make you happy if I hung out with Bella instead of you. Jeez, kiddo. You’re easy.”

“I’ve heard that before,” she said, her voice cheerful.

“Ah, people are dumb, Al. Don’t let it get you down.”

“I don’t.” She burst into a coughing fit, and groaned at the end. 

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to put on a show. I’ll go entertain Bella for you.”

~0~

Edward’s place turned out to be exactly what Jasper expected. It was in a nice suburban neighborhood with kids scooting off the street, out of the way as he drove up. The houses were nice and neat. Edward’s house was among the smaller--a one story with a neat lawn. Exactly the kind of place a plain, uptight guy like him would live in.

Jasper strode up the short walk and knocked on the door. He flashed a grin at the nosy neighbor who stared at him--ripped jeans, leather jacket, long, scraggly blond hair--with obvious disapproval. Her eyes went wide, and she hurried into her own house. 

Oh, yeah. Edward was right at home here.

The door opened, and Bella appeared. Her wide smile faded to a look of confusion when she saw him standing there alone. “Where’s Alice?”

He put on an affronted look. “Hey. It’s great to see you too, kid.”

Her cheeks went pink, and she took a step forward, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. The streaks in her hair were dyed teal today, he noted. Alice’s favorite color of the moment. “Sorry,” she said. “Hey, Jay.”

He ruffled her hair. “Alice is sick.”

“Oh. Oh, no. That sucks.”

Bella looked so concerned that Jasper had to laugh. “She’s not dying, Bell. She just has a bad cold.” He draped an arm around her shoulder as they walked forward into the house. Ducking his head, he spoke quietly into her ear. “Don’t worry. She sent me over specifically because she was worried about you.”

“Worried about me?” Bella’s cheeks were pink again, a small smile playing at her lips. Obviously, she liked the idea Alice had been thinking about her.

“She seems to think you won’t have as much fun if I’m not around,” Jasper said, waggling his eyebrows.

Edward came out of what Jasper could only assume was the kitchen then. He was such a precious sight, Jasper had to laugh. There was a tray of cookies in his hand, straight from the oven if the bright green mitt was any indication. He looked over at Jasper and Bella with furrowed eyebrows. “Where’s Alice?”

“Come on, Betty Crocker, don’t pretend you’re unhappy to see me,” Jasper said, flashing Edward the same grin he’d bestowed on his neighbor.

Edward’s answering expression was cool, but Jasper would swear he raked his eyes quickly up and down his body. “Hello, Jasper. Where’s your Little Sister?”

Spoilsport. “She’s feeling a bit under the weather, but who can resist a Star Wars marathon?” He strode toward Edward, letting his arm slip away from Bella as he pinned the other man with his eyes. “And you baked, too. Look at that.”

He reached forward, nimbly breaking off a bit of fresh baked cookie. He kept his eyes on Edward’s as he bit into it and licked a bit of chocolate off his fingertip. His eyebrows quirked up. “Mmmm,” he said.

Edward’s eyes had dilated. His gaze flicked down to Jasper’s lips, and he watched Jasper dart his tongue out to lick away the last of the chocolate. He gulped and took a deliberate step backward. “No patience. Don’t you know you have to let cookies cool?” He retreated into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. I’m a huge fan of rules. Besides, who can resist them when they’re all gooey like that?”

“You could have burned your fingers.”

Jasper looked at Bella and rolled his eyes. She just smiled. “Come on, man,” Jasper called back. “Some things are worth getting burned for.”

Edward came back into the hall and thrust a large bowl of chips at Jasper. “Take this into the living room, and we’ll get started.”

“I’ll bet we will,” Jasper said under his breath.

“Come on,” Bella said, waving him forward. 

The living room wasn’t what Jasper expected. It was no surprise that it was neat. What was a surprise was the setup he had going. Jasper spotted several gaming systems, a kick-ass set of surround-sound speakers, and a large TV. Further than that, the decor in the living room wasn’t standard yuppie; it was more like a gaming room--posters of movies Jasper actually liked and a map of Westeros. A cabinet next to the TV was open. Jasper saw a number of games he played there.

Edward came into the room with salsa in one hand, dip in another. He set them down and raised an eyebrow at the look on Jasper’s face. “What?” he asked.

“You’re a closet gamer dork.”

Edward scoffed. “There’s nothing closeted about me. What, you think you know me because you’ve spent maybe eight hours total with me?”

“Well, you just keep unfolding like an onion, don’t you? Layers and all that.”

Bella giggled and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth to cover the sound. She flashed Edward an apologetic smile, but his eyes were soft when he mock-glared at her.

Hands on his hips, Jasper surveyed the room. “Gamer dork, fair taste in movies, and you can bake?” He looked to Edward and smirked. “You’re going to make some guy very happy some day.”

Edward rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. “Pizza will be here in a minute.”

Rather than take the armchair, Jasper flopped down on the couch beside Edward. He grinned at the other man’s disconcerted expression. “You know… they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Edward managed to look both disconcerted at his nearness and unamused by his less than subtle flirtation. “This was for the two teenage girls, remember?”

Bella snorted and shoved at Jasper’s shoulder until he scooted over. She slid in between them giving Jasper a look. “You’re kind of a brat.”

“That is what they tell me.”

Bella looked uncertain. “Alice said you’ve been to jail.”

Jasper huffed. “Hardly. I mean, it was just like five days. It was kind of a scared straight routine the judge was trying out.” He waved a hand.

Truthfully, though, jail had scared the crap out of him. Though his voice was even as he talked about it, his heart had begun to pound out of control. He hated his stepfather--who had been the one to convince the judge to do it--even more every time he thought of it. He hated remembering the way he’d cried into his pillow each of the four nights he’d been there. 

“Did it work?” Edward asked, and there seemed to be a shrewd look in his eyes. Jasper felt certain, for one second, that he could read his thoughts.

Defensive now, Jasper sat up. “It’s like they think we’re stupid when they do shit like that. I was seventeen, and it was petty garbage. They’re not going to lock me up for the rest of my life. Assholes. And it was jail, not prison. Not even as gritty as Orange is the New Black.”

“So you kept on getting into trouble,” Edward said. “What kind of trouble?”

Jasper’s eyes flicked to his, and he crossed his legs. “Well, that’s not something you want to make me say out loud in present company.” As he spoke, he ran one leg over the other, down below his knee and up again. “Let’s just say you might have been one of my customers, eh?”

Edward’s eyes were dark and dangerous, but Jasper was distracted by Bella’s horrified gasp. “Jasper, you didn’t--”

He laughed, knowing she’d understood what he was suggesting. Clever girl. “No, I didn’t. I told you, it was petty stuff. I liked to steal.” He looked back to Edward and winked at his disapproving frown. “But I’m reformed now. That’s what all this started as.” He looked back to Bella. “Don’t get me wrong, kiddo. I’m glad I’m here now, but any of the Big Brothers my age are here because they’re being forced to be here. Part of us being reformed bad kids, eh?”

“That’s why they paired you with Alice,” Bella said, putting pieces together. “She’s gotten into trouble. I haven’t.”

“Which means you get shiny, squeaky clean Edward as a Big Brother, and Alice gets me to tell her what not to do with her life,” Jasper said, nodding. 

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t argue. Bella tilted her head, considering Jasper another moment. “But Alice told me your family is rich.”

“So?”

“So why steal stuff?”

“Because fuck ‘em all, that’s why.” Jasper shrugged. 

“You know, maybe the consequences weren’t so serious for you, but that doesn’t mean it’s the same for everyone else,” Edward said, and Jasper recognized the angry edge to his tone. 

Jasper narrowed his eyes. Fucking asshole. Just like his stepfather and all the rest of them. He thought he had Jasper pegged; had thought that since the day they’d met. “I never said it was a smart thing to do. It was a dumb fuck thing to do. I did a lot of not-so-smart things.” He looked to Bella. “You know what I did was dumb, right? I mean, I didn’t need to explain that to you.”

She looked torn between amusement and discomfort as she looked back and forth between Edward and Jasper. “Stealing things isn’t a great idea. I think I already had that down.”

“Right,” Jasper said. He glared at Edward. “And for your information, the reason Alice knows all that was because I was honest with her. Heaven for-fucking-bid you give these kids any credit for being smart enough to know better.”

“You weren’t.”

Jasper scoffed. “Sure I was. I did it anyway,” he said with a drawl. “That’s just the kind of guy I am.”

“Hey,” Bella said, raising her voice to catch their attention. She looked more annoyed now than apprehensive. “Can we watch Star Wars now?” She got up and moved to the armchair, leaving them alone on the couch. 

The atmosphere was somewhat awkward at first, but Star Wars soon got the better of them. They’d started with the original trilogy, choosing to watch them in the order they’d been made at Bella’s insistence. “Carrie Fisher said to watch all the ones she was in first, and the others didn’t matter,” she’d said, Carrie Fisher being one of her idols of the moment. 

“Well, there are a lot of reasons that’s a better idea,” Edward muttered under his breath.

“Do you remember when A New Hope came out?” Jasper asked, batting his eyes innocently. 

Edward made a face at him, but it wasn’t quite as severe as it could have been. “I was born three years after Return of the Jedi came out.”

“Don’t lie about your age, Edward,” Jasper said.

The pizza came, and they all gorged themselves. Jasper, for once not doing it on purpose, let out a pornographic moan at the taste. Bella laughed, and he saw Edward glance away, running a hand through his hair.

A New Hope was easily the least action-oriented of the Star Wars movies, and Jasper had seen it a thousand times. As such, his mind began to wander. 

Given that the man was only a few feet from him, it wasn’t exactly a shock that it was Edward Jasper’s mind ran to. He kept glancing out of the corner of his eyes, enjoying the view. 

Well, what? Jasper had eyes and a penchant for men. Edward was a good looking man. Not only that, but Edward wrapped up in one of his favorite nerdy movies was a sight to see. He had one leg up on the couch, and his head resting on his knee. His eyes flashed with excitement as he watched the movie. Jasper had to smother a laugh when he saw the other man purse his lips to make the lightsaber noises. 

Of course, he knew the guy was a wet blanket. That should have stopped Jasper from imagining what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him. Yeah, that would be particularly satisfying, wouldn’t it? Guy looked down on him, wanted to think he was scum? What would it be like for someone so low to make him scream? And Jasper bet he could do it. Guy like that probably didn’t get much action once he opened his mouth. He’d be begging Jasper in--

“Are you even watching the movie?”

Jasper jumped, but Edward wasn’t looking at him. He’d paused the movie and was looking across the room at Bella. Now that Jasper thought about it, Bella was looking distracted. She had drawn both legs up to her chest and even as she looked over at them, her stare was almost vacant. She had a thumb at her mouth and was tearing at her thumbnail one bite at a time.

“What’s wrong?” asked Edward. 

“Nothing,” Bella said quickly, averting her eyes. 

“Not nothing. What were you thinking about? Were you bored, or--”

“Not bored. I like Star Wars. I’ve always liked Star Wars. You know that.”

“But you’re distracted,” Edward pressed. When Bella only bit her lip, he prodded gently. “It’s okay. You can talk to me.” His eyes flicked to Jasper. “To us.”

“Yeah, Baby Bell. What is it?” Jasper asked, leaning forward.

She crossed her arms over her chest and slunk down in her chair. “It’s dumb, okay?”

“Eh. Most things are, really,” Jasper said. “Don’t worry about that.”

Her cheeks turned bright red. “It’s just that I was thinking, I’ve got no...game, or whatever.”

“You’ve got no game?” Edward asked, sounding confused.

Jasper laughed, shaking his head at Edward. “She means she doesn’t know how to get her flirt on.” He looked to Bella. “You like Alice, don’t you?”

“No,” Bella said quickly. She covered her face with her hands. “Yes? Maybe? I don’t know. Gah! What do I do?”

Jasper stroked his chin, thinking. He looked over to Edward and found he too was struggling for words. He figured it’d be better for Baby B if he said just about anything before Edward could. It was lucky for him that Edward was so attractive. He probably didn’t have to open his mouth to get laid. The man would probably still be a virgin if he had to rely on his own smooth talk. 

“Okay, so the first thing is, you just gotta remember you’re hot, and you’re awesome, and anyone would be lucky to have you,” Jasper said. 

“Yeah, right,” Bella said, clasping her arms tighter over her chest.

“Hey.” Jasper tilted his head and waited until Bella looked up at him. “Seriously, B. You’re all kinds of pretty. You’re smart, and you know how to fight the good fight.” He grinned at her. “Like you listened to all those movies and books about people who stick up for the little people. Good guy stuff.”

That made her smile. She ducked her head again, but this time she looked pleased. 

“So let’s try that again,” Jasper said. “You remember you kick ass, and anyone would be lucky to have you. Got it?”

She nodded, only a little hesitant.

“Then, the second thing you remember is that the worst thing that should happen is you get turned down,” Jasper said.

“Which, you gotta remember that all that means is that the person doesn’t have an interest,” Edward said. “There’s nothing wrong with that, you know? There are a lot of awesome people you have no interest in, right?”

Bella nodded again.

“Right,” Jasper said, taking over again. “Now, it’s true too that sometimes people are jackasses. If that happens, you thank your lucky stars because damn, you dodged a bullet, right?”

Bella giggled. She sat up straighter, arms still crossed but ready to open up a little. “I mean, I know all that. Technically. I just don’t know what to do. Where do you even start?” She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. “Is there a book on this stuff? Argh.” She hid her face in her hands again.

“Hmm.” Jasper thought for only a fraction of a second before he slid over on the couch. Beside him, Edward started. 

“What are you--” Edward began, but Jasper cut him off.

“Practical demonstration,” Jasper said. He looked to Bella. “Pay attention, okay?”

Jasper turned back to Edward. For a fraction of a moment, his head swam. He was thrown by the other man’s nearness, and his pretty face. He really was gorgeous, and Jasper felt his heart pick up a quick rhythm as he started to speak. “The most important thing is the eyes.”

Edward’s eyes stared back at him, green and wide. Jasper wondered if he was acting for Bella’s benefit, or if he really was as thrown as he looked. “Confidence is never not appealing,” Jasper said. “So you look them in their eyes. Maybe you do a little head tilt.” He tilted his head down. “And you look at them from under your eyelashes. You got pretty, long lashes.” Edward’s eyelashes were ridiculously long--again, pretty. “Looking up like that is sexy. Don’t ask me why. It just is.”

Amusement tugged at the corner of Edward’s lips at Jasper’s words. It might have been Jasper’s imagination, but he could swear the older man’s skin had flushed. His lips were parted ever so slightly as he looked back.

Jasper had to swallow hard before he could speak again. “So, this next bit is only if you’re familiar with the person. But if you are, if you know them a bit, you can touch them. Just a little bit. A touch to the arm like this and linger.” He pressed his palm lightly to Edward’s arm; he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he’d wanted to touch him here, feel the strength of his defined bicep. Jasper had a thing for arm muscles. He swallowed hard again, keeping himself from squeezing. “Or a tap on their side to get their attention or emphasize your point.” He moved his hand to Edward’s side tapping him once there. “And even when you don’t know them well, you lean into their personal bubble a little, see if they cringe away or if they let you invade their territory.

Edward didn’t move a muscle when Jasper leaned in. They were close now. Almost too close.

“Okay,” Bella said, but Jasper didn’t turn to look at her. 

He was frozen; his eyes still on Edward’s. Though he was doing nothing but staring, Jasper had the odd sensation that the tables had been turned somehow. It sent a chill down his spine 

“The words...that depends on the person. Like this guy”--Jasper pointed at Edward with his chin-- “is a dirty mother fucker, and he likes the double entendres.”

Another smile tugged at the edge of Edward’s mouth. He ducked his head, and looked at Jasper from under his eyelashes.

Fuck.

The look in Edward’s eyes had gone straight to his dick. It was just the proximity. They were two attractive men staring at each other. Of course, he was going to want to do something about it.

But they weren’t there for him. Not right now. Jasper continued. “While you’re talking, you maybe draw attention to your mouth.” He raised his hand to his chin and pressed his thumb to his lips. Even though he’d narrated the move, Edward’s eyes still darted down to catch the movement. He licked his lips, and Jasper had to swallow a groan.

It took an incredible effort, but Jasper managed to turn back to Bella, shifting so his body was angled forward again. He smiled at her. “Flirting 101,” he said, his voice maybe just a little strained.

Bella scoffed. “You make it look easy.”

“It’s not hard. Well.” He smirked at her and turned over his shoulder to wink at Edward. “I guess in our case it is. Really, kiddo. Alice is a bit oblivious, but she likes you. I think you’ll be fine. Just gotta take that first step.”

“You’ve always been fearless, Bella,” Edward said. “Alice isn’t so scary.”

Bella snorted. “Obviously, you haven’t seen her when she’s bartering for the best price.” Her eyes went wide. “She actually did that. Like it was ye olden days or something.”

Jasper snickered. “Ye olden days.” He laughed again. “You’ll be fine. Promise.”

Bella got to her feet and stretched. “Well, as long as we’ve got it paused, I’m going to take a bathroom break,” she said and headed toward the back of the house.

Almost as soon as she’d walked away, the air in the room seemed to get heavy and hot. Jasper’s skin crawled, though not in the creepy sense. No, he was hyperaware of the heat of Edward’s leg. He was so close to Jasper--almost touching. Jasper felt strangely afraid to turn his head or say anything. He rubbed his leg to keep from bouncing it.

“Well,” he said after a few awkward moments. “I could use another soda.” He leaned forward and took the glass off the table. “Do you want--”

But as he said the words, he had turned toward Edward. When he did, Edward reached out and cupped the back of his head, pulling him in the final few inches and pressing their mouths together. Jasper dropped the glass, and heard it bounce on the thick carpet, but the sound may as well have been miles away. He closed his eyes, tilting his head, kissing Edward back. His thoughts spun. His hands scrambled at Edward’s sides, unsure of what to do, before he splayed his palm wide over his back. Their kiss was fevered and hungry, lips smacking between tiny gasps and coming back together again and again and again.

As soon as it had started, Edward pulled back. Jasper opened his eyes and blinked, stunned. Edward’s face, mere inches away still, was flushed. They were both panting. Edward licked his lips. “That was a kind thing you did.” He swallowed audibly. “What you did for Bella, I mean.”

“Uh. Yeah,” Jasper said. A fog had settled over his thoughts, and he couldn’t seem to shake it.

They stared at each other, neither of them moving. Jasper had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to kiss Edward again, but he was annoyingly confused by the idea. It was messing with his head that Edward--uptight, asshole Edward--was looking at him like maybe he wanted to press him back onto the couch and give him a much more thorough kiss. And fuck if Jasper didn’t want exactly that. In fact--

The slam of a door in the back of the house made them both jump. Bella was on her way back to the living room. Jasper grabbed his glass from the floor and grabbed Edward’s glass too before he headed for the shelter of the kitchen. He set the glasses down and opened the fridge. He stuck his head in, letting the air cool his super-heated skin.

What the fuck was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter should be interesting. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good morning, duckies.

There were so many reasons this wasn’t a good idea. Edward couldn’t put words to why he felt like this—his stomach twisting as if he was nervous. There was an anxious sensation lingering just beneath his skin. He tapped his foot—the one not on the gas pedal—restlessly as he drove and clenched the steering wheel. Part of him wanted to find an excuse to back out of this excursion. He registered excitement too, and that was ridiculous. 

It had been three weeks since Edward had kissed Jasper. He still couldn’t figure out why he’d done it. The kid drove him crazy. The kiss had been the one time he saw the cocky, pain-in-the-ass veneer falter for even a second. And yet Edward hadn’t been able to enjoy his moment of triumph because he’d been freaking out a little bit. 

Now, they were taking the girls on an overnight camping trip. Well. They were going to stay in hotel rooms in the general vicinity of where other people camped. They had reserved one room for the girls—yet another bad idea—one room for Edward and one for Jasper.

He collected Bella first. Charlie Swan helped load his car with fishing supplies, and Edward promised at least half a dozen times that Bella would be well supervised. The man didn’t look pleased about sending his little girl off with a teenage lesbian, a grown man, and a still-teenaged adult—gay or not—but he was the type of dad who gave his increasingly independent daughter space. 

Finally, they were on their way. Alice’s house was next. She jumped in the seat behind Edward, already chatting a mile a minute about a waterfall she wanted to hike to. Her parents weren’t home, but from what Edward understood, that was typical.

They were getting closer to Jasper’s house. Irritatingly, Edward felt a twist of anticipation that was now becoming familiar. Everytime he had to see Jasper, he had this strange feeling. Well, no. It wasn’t strange. Edward simply didn’t want to admit there was something there—an attraction, as unreasonable as that was.

Hands in his hair distracted Edward out of his thoughts. He glanced in the rearview mirror briefly before he turned his eyes to the road. “Alice, what are you doing?”

“I’m mussing your hair. Duh.”

“Do I want to know why you’re mussing my hair?”

“Because Jasper likes it when your hair looks all messy.”

Edward jerked in surprise, hitting the gas with a little too much gusto and sending the car surging forward. Both the girls gasped and then giggled. Edward cleared his throat. “Why would I care if Jasper likes what my hair looks like?”

Beside him, Bella snickered. “No reason,” Alice said with saccharine sweetness.

He tried to bite his tongue but the question slipped through anyway. “When did he tell you about my hair?” He tried to tell himself he only wanted to know because it was prudent. He needed to gauge what Jasper’s deal was so he could put an end to it if it was more than pain-in-the-ass teasing. 

The girls giggled again, and Edward grimaced, reminding himself not to yell at them. Teenage girls were prone to seeing romance everywhere, and he wasn’t going to be the one to pop that bubble. They liked Jasper. He’d like Jasper too if the man would stop being so antagonistic. Jasper seemed to live to get under Edward’s skin.

It was working, much to Edward’s chagrin. He had to do something about that. He had to stop it one way or another, or it wasn’t going to end well. It could affect the girls.

Yet another reason why this weekend was a bad idea. Being exposed to Jasper for an extended period of time was going to be interesting.

Edward whistled, glancing out the window at the homes they were passing as they wound into the residential area. “Swanky,” he murmured.

“Jasper’s family is super rich,” Alice said.

She had said something similar before, but Edward hadn’t paid attention. Rich was relative. Looking around, though, Edward would have to agree. Jasper’s family was very well off. 

The idea stoked anger low and hot in his belly. His annoyance ratcheted up. No, he most certainly didn’t want to feel any kind of attraction toward Jasper Whitlock.

His house, of course, turned out to be one of the larger on the block. Jasper came out the door just as the three of them had gotten out of the car. He looked the picture of a teenage runaway—jeans, boots, a leather jacket, and a backpack slung over his shoulder. His long hair was pulled up in a thin ponytail gathered near the top of his head. He looked like he’d walked straight out of a porno—the hitchhiking young man who’d trade sex for a ride.

Edward slammed the door on that thought. Just in time, too. Jasper looked up, caught him staring, and flashed him that signature, infuriating grin.

“You all set?” Edward asked. 

“I’m ready for our sleepover,” Jasper said, pitching his voice low and suggestive.

Determined to ignore him, Edward nodded. He clicked a button on his keyfob. “Trunk’s open,” he said, and he moved to get back in the driver’s seat.

“This is a bitchin’ ride, Eddo, my man,” Jasper said as he got into the passenger seat. He reached over to pat Edward’s leg in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture. His hand lingered as usual. “I wouldn’t have thought you had it in you.”

Edward bounced his knee, effectively bumping Jasper off. “A gift from my father,” he said. “Although, it was the one I wanted.”

“Well, look at you. Spoiled brat. Daddy still buying you cars.”

Jasper was teasing, but the flame of anger grew taller and hotter.

It was a six-hour drive. Jasper took over the stereo, telling the girls he was taking their musical education seriously. To no one’s surprise, Jasper liked metal. Edward noticed he kept looking over at him as though expecting to see his disapproval. Well, he could fuck off with his stereotypes. Edward liked Metallica, Tool, Il Nino, and Slipknot.

The drive went quickly enough. Edward enjoyed driving and the girls’ chatter. Soon, they were pulling up into the resort area. 

“This is cozy,” Jasper said, looking around. He looked somewhere between bemused and horrified.

“That’s not okay,” Bella muttered, balking at a large stuffed wolf head.

“We’ll get checked in so we can explore,” Edward said, shooing them toward a small sitting area.

“You should stay with the girls,” Edward said when Jasper followed him toward the front desk.

“Nah, man. They could use a few minutes of alone time.” Jasper wagged his eyebrows. Then, he leaned in so he could murmur near Edward’s ear. “Or maybe I just want alone time with you.”

Again, Edward was determined to ignore Jasper. He refused to give the younger man the satisfaction of rattling him one way or another. He stepped up to the front desk.

Edward could tell the exact moment Jasper noticed a judgy couple with three small children were looking their way. They were looking, more specifically, between Edward and Jasper, and Alice and Bella, obviously trying to figure out how they were all connected. Jasper stepped into Edward’s bubble space and rested his hand on Edward’s arm. He started nodding along with Edward as the front desk clerk explained the rules and services of the resort.

As they turned to go back to the girls, Jasper twined their arms together. “We’re going to have a lot of fun after we put the kids to bed in their own room, aren’t we, honey?” he said just loud enough for the judgy couple to overhear. “A romantic getaway is just the thing we need.”

Edward’s lip twitched. He had to admit it was fun to watch the discomfort on the judgy couple’s faces. They ushered their children further away from the heathens. Still, he extricated his arm from Jasper’s in a smooth movement and went to the girls without comment. “Let’s drop off our stuff and explore the grounds a bit.”

In his youth, Edward had lived in motel rooms for a time. Looking around these rooms—which were much larger and nicer, with a view of the rushing creek behind them—he reflected again on how far he’d come. He walked out onto the little back patio of his room and leaned on the fence, breathing in cool, fresh air.

He felt rather than heard Jasper approach. The little fucker could be quiet when he wanted, and what the hell he was doing in Edward’s room, he didn’t know. Before Edward could react, he’d caged him between his arms, leaning so his chest was against Edward’s back, not pressing yet, but certainly much too close. 

“Aww, such a quaint view,” Jasper said in a normal voice. Then, he turned his head so his lips brushed the shell of Edward’s ear. “How many people do you think come here for this view and how many for that two-man jacuzzi tub in the bathroom?”

Despite his best effort, Edward shivered. The jolt that went down his spine went straight to his cock. He clenched the rail tighter and closed his eyes, trying to control his reaction.

It was partially his fault that Jasper’s behavior had escalated so much. Edward had kissed him and then refused to talk about it. He knew the younger man wanted to, had seen the question on his face several times and blatantly ignored it.

The door to the room next to his came open, and the girls came tumbling out onto their patio, mid-conversation. Edward pushed away from the railing, forcing Jasper to take a step back. He turned his face away from the girls, knowing his cheeks were probably flushed and his erection was also probably visible in his jeans. He hurried into his room to the bathroom and groaned. Jasper hadn’t been lying. There was a ginormous jacuzzi tub, and he couldn’t help the mini-fantasy that played out for him then.

A few minutes and many thoughts of baseball later, Edward emerged from the bathroom to find the others had congregated in his room. “Everything come out okay?” Jasper said. The girls giggled at the bathroom joke, but it was clear from the look on his face he knew exactly what Edward’s problem had been.

Edward put on a serene expression and gestured for the door. “Shall we?”

The rest of the day should have been great. They went fishing, and Bella was in her element. Her father had taught her everything he knew—which turned out to be quite a bit—and she had fun telling them all what to do. She especially had fun ‘saving’ Alice from baiting hooks and ‘helping’ her guide the fish in when she had a nibble at her line.

“Kid’s a natural,” Jasper said with a snicker, speaking soft enough that the girls wouldn’t hear him. 

It was cute, though it made Edward worry again that letting them share a room wasn’t the best idea. Still, it wasn’t his worry that put a damper on the outing. No, it was Jasper.

The little punk was quickly becoming infuriating. Jasper had always gone out of his way to find an excuse to touch Edward. Now, it seemed like the fucker had discovered his erogenous zones. 

When Edward was standing on the dock, Jasper had come to sit at his feet. He’d let his hand come up the back of Edward’s leg to tickle the bend of his knees. Edward’s legs had nearly buckled. He’d clapped Edward’s shoulder once, but let his thumb dip to run along his clavicle, inside his shirt. Then, when he reached out to ruffle Edward’s hair, he’d given it a tight tug—a sensation that went straight down Edward’s spine and made his nipples stand at attention.

If the touches weren’t enough, there were the looks. Jasper never missed an opportunity to fix Edward with a lascivious expression. He’d catch his eye from across the dock, tilt his head, and run a thumb over his bottom lip. The look in his eyes was all mischief and pure sex. 

Edward’s fury grew into an inferno raging quietly just under his skin.

It got worse over dinner, though for different reasons. When the girls prompted, Jasper regaled them with stories of his various petty crimes—the near misses and mishaps of a teenage thief. They might have been funny to someone else, but Edward wasn’t amused.

“Aww. Papa Edward doesn’t approve,” Jasper teased, smirking at him. “Don’t be so uptight. I learned my lesson, remember? It all ends well.”

Edward said nothing. He was too busy trying to get himself to calm down. It wasn’t rational to be this angry. Sure, Jasper had been antagonizing him all day, but that was to be expected. Of course his behavior was going to escalate now that Edward wasn’t reacting to it. He would act out for a bit, and then it would stop. And he couldn’t be expected to understand exactly why his tales of stealing things just because he could irritated Edward at such a deep level.

An older, more experienced man would have known to leave well enough alone at that point, but, Jasper being Jasper, he only pushed further. Even as he turned his attention back to the girls, Edward felt the tip of Jasper’s boot creep up the inside of his leg. Not far—just enough to get his attention.

By the time they made their way back to their rooms, Edward’s jaw ached from being clenched so tightly all day. He wanted to retreat to his room, but the night was young. He made an effort to smile at the girls. “So, what do you feel like doing?”

The girls looked at each other and then back at him with expressions that were far too innocent. “We can entertain ourselves for a bit,” Bella said. “I mean, you have to be sick of babysitting.”

Edward furrowed his brow. “It’s not babysitting. You guys are great to hang out with.”

“Yeah, but we want to do girl stuff. You know, braid each other’s hair, and do makeovers and all that,” Alice said.

“But...Bella never wears makeup.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jasper muttered. He grabbed Edward’s arm and started hauling him backward. “Let’s leave the girls alone now. They’ll be fine.”

It was then he noticed the flushed, kind of hectic look in the girls’ eyes, the furtive way they glanced at each other. They were standing near enough that their fingertips brushed.

Oh. Oh.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Jasper yanked him again. “Let them be,” he said, hauling him backward.

It wasn’t as though Edward was naive. He remembered being that age; the same age he’d seen and touched his first cock. He just wasn’t sure it was supposed to happen on his watch. But then again, he didn’t see a way out of it. There were three rooms and only one of them had two beds in it. Neither of the grown men were going to sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed, as a teenage girl. It just wasn’t going to happen, and—

Jasper yanked again. “Come on.”

In the end, Edward let Jasper haul him backward. It wasn’t like either of them could get pregnant, anyway. There wasn’t anything wrong with a little youthful exploring. He believed that. Still…

The girls had ducked into their room quickly, probably figuring they should get away before Edward changed his mind. “Goodnight,” they called. 

“Be safe,” Edward called back, and he heard their door shut with a too-loud clap.

Jasper finally let him go. “Be safe,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “Damn, you’re hilarious. The most they’ll probably do is make out, for fuck’s sake.”

Edward ran a hand through his hair, still uncertain about what he’d done. “What? I know at least one of them isn’t an innocent flower,” he said darkly. 

Jasper bristled at that and narrowed his eyes. “If you’re talking about Alice, you got another thing coming. I know for a fact she’s never done anything with anyone. Why you have to make assumptions—”

“I wasn’t talking about Alice.”

Jasper blinked, wide-eyed. “Baby B?” he asked, his voice pitched higher than usual. “Are you serious? Our girl who thinks she has no game?”

“You don’t need game to stumble into a sexual situation,” Edward said with a shrug. 

Jasper bent at the waist, laughing. “Well, don’t that beat all. That’s fantastic.”

They took a few more steps away from the girls’ door. Edward went to his room. “Goodnight,” he said, and quickly stepped inside before Jasper could follow him.

A minute later, Edward discovered he had somehow ended up with both his keycard and Jasper’s. He glared at the thing, and had to wonder if Jasper had snuck it into his pocket. Any minute now he was about to knock on the door.

Well, forget it. Edward wasn’t going to let him play games. He went to the door and back outside. Looking to his right, he saw Jasper outside his own door, looking through every pocket of his jacket. Maybe it had been an honest mix up then.

“Here,” Edward said, closing the distance between them and offering the keycard.

“Thanks,” Jasper said, taking it from him. Then he looked at Edward, looked him up and down, eye-fucking him blatantly. He licked his lips as he caught Edward’s eye. “You want to come in?” he asked, his voice low and lusty.

Edward tensed. Anger churned in his gut, and he suddenly remembered the shocked look on Jasper’s face after he’d kissed him.

The kid played a good game, but it was just that—a game. He was bluffing.

Taking a step forward, so they were close enough to feel the static in the air between their bodies, Edward smiled. “Sure.”

He saw the jolt of shock that went through Jasper. His answering chuckle was nervous, but he grinned. “Well, okay then,” he said, as though he’d never had any doubt.

Jasper’s fingers shook a little, and Edward couldn’t help himself. He pressed his chest to Jasper’s back, slid his hand along his arm and took the keycard from him. He opened the door for them and pushed Jasper inside.

And just like that, Edward was done. He was so sick of this game. He was sick of the teasing, and sick of the way this man had dominated his thoughts for weeks now. Fine. Let him have what he wanted. Edward knew what to do with a man. Jasper could talk all the game he wanted, but Edward had more experience.

With one hand to Jasper’s chest, he shoved the other man hard against the wall and kissed him before he could say a word. Sure enough, Jasper whimpered. His hands came up, and Edward caught them. He pinned them above his head against the wall, swallowing all the space between them, pressing his body against his. 

Jasper wasn’t unwilling. He kissed him back, but the intensity of Edward’s kiss clearly surprised him. When Edward pulled back a fraction of an inch, he could see by how wide the other man's eyes were that, despite all his teasing, he hadn’t expected this. His lips were parted; his breath erratic. He didn’t fight against Edward’s hold.

Edward kissed him again. Hard. Demanding.

“You’re a pain in the ass, spoiled little shit, you know that?” Edward growled between rough kisses. He moved his mouth down and began to suck and nip at Jasper’s neck.

Jasper groaned and tilted his head back. “Christ,” he said with a gasp. “Who the hell are you?”

Edward scoffed. He finally let go of Jasper’s wrists to take a fistfull of his shirt. He dragged him up off the wall. “You think you know me, don’t you, little boy?” He shrugged out of his jacket as he spoke and ripped Jasper’s from his shoulders. “You think you know everything about me. You think I’m an uptight little bitch.” He hooked a finger in the loop of Jasper’s jeans and pulled him forward so they were nose to nose. “You know fuck all about me.” 

Eyes wide, Jasper took a step backward. Edward followed him. “You think you’re the only one who has stories of near misses and cops breathing down your neck?” he asked, stalking the other man, for once in total control of the situation. 

The backs of Jasper’s legs hit the bed. He jumped, startled, but his eyes never left Edward’s.

Edward stepped up to him and kissed him again, hands firm at his waist. The other man kissed back, still willing. Anger still boiled in the pit of Edward’s belly, mixing with desire. Yes, he wanted this man, and that only made him more pissed off. He would have him and get it out of his system. Have him, and show Jasper just how little he knew.

He shoved Jasper away from him, throwing him down on the bed, and quickly straddled him. “Does that surprise you? To know I did my share of stealing when I was a kid?” He caught Jasper’s arms before he could touch him and pinned them again above his head. He leaned down so they were nose to nose, their lips brushing. He looked Jasper in the eyes. “Except you want to know why I stole? I stole because my family didn’t have enough to eat. I stole to survive. You think you’re so street-wise and tough?”

Edward straightened up, bringing Jasper with him. He gave him a little shake. “You had everything. You stole because you were bored, and you decided being a delinquent made you a big man.” He pulled Jasper’s shirt up and off. The other man gasped. He was entirely under Edward’s thumb, and they both knew it.

Standing, Edward pulled Jasper to his feet. “You call me spoiled because my dad bought me a car? Did you know it was his first gift to me in a decade, because we were that poor for a while?” He kissed him again, squeezing his sides roughly, relishing the groan Jasper sighed into his mouth. It was almost cute—the stumbling way Jasper struggled to keep up with him, to match his kiss. He was an active participant, but this was Edward’s game.

Edward grasped him hard between his legs, rubbing his hard-on through his jeans. Jasper let out a shout, his hands clutched at Edward’s shoulders as though it was all he could do to just hold on. “Spoiled little shit,” Edward said, though his tone wasn’t quite as harsh as it had been a minute before. The less Jasper pushed back, the more it was apparent Edward was right—he wasn’t nearly as experienced as he tried to make it look—the more his anger dwindled. “You always get what you want, don’t you?”

Jasper licked his lips, his expression uncertain, as though he couldn’t decide what Edward wanted to hear. 

“You want this?” Edward asked, kissing him again, giving his cock a squeeze for emphasis.

Jasper groaned and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered.

Edward spun him around and pushed him face down on the bed. He was over him in a heartbeat, raining kisses down his back. He did feel good under his hands—smooth and muscular. Edward ran his hands down and squeezed his ass.

“What do you like?” Edward asked. As much as he was dying to fuck this infuriating man into the mattress, he wasn’t going to assume. 

“I...what?” Jasper asked, tilting his head as Edward kissed him there.

“I mean, do you want me to fuck you?” He rubbed between Jasper’s legs and back up to his ass. “Tell me what you want, spoiled brat.”

“I… I mean… I don’t know if…”

And with a suddenness that was like a bucket of cold water being thrown at him, Edward understood.

He realized that Jasper was trembling. He realized why he—a man who’d always had a sharp comeback on the tip of his tongue—hadn’t been able to get more than a few words out since Edward had called his bluff. Edward had meant to catch Jasper off guard, but the man was being downright submissive.

Edward stood up, his stomach twisting. He ran a hand through his hair. “Jasper, look at me.”

Slowly, Jasper rolled over and sat up. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. He didn’t look at Edward. He was shaking visibly—still aroused, but so out of his depth, he had no idea what to say.

Edward swallowed hard. “Have you done this before?” he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

Jasper looked up. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked away and laughed, the sound nervous—almost a giggle. “I—”

“The truth.”

Jasper sighed and looked down. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Songster, MoH, JessyPT, Packy 2.0, Mina, and Barburella (damn, I have a bunch of pre-readers. LOL). 
> 
> So that happened! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See, that wasn’t too bad of a wait!

Jasper had the sudden, horrible feeling he was going to be sick. His skin went all cold and clammy. He stood before he could think about it. There wasn’t much he wanted more than to get out of that room, but his legs buckled. 

Edward’s arms were around him before he could sag to the floor. Jasper’s cheeks burned with shame. He shoved at the other man. “Get off,” he mumbled, but Edward tightened his grip.

“Sit down,” he said, gently pushing Jasper back down on the bed. “Breathe deep. You’re going to be fine.”

Jasper pressed his lips together in a thin, tight line. He searched for some snappy retort, but his head was too busy swimming to be much use to him. Instead, he slumped forward, his arms on his knees and his hands clenched tight as he tried to get a handle on his trembling. He did as Edward told him and breathed deeply. Edward rubbed his back as he did, and that pissed Jasper off.

“Get off,” he said again, jerking his shoulder to throw off Edward’s hand. He stood and was pleased to find his legs much steadier now. “I’ll be in my room.”

He hadn’t gotten two steps before Edward spoke. “This is your room.”

Jasper stopped. He crossed his arms over his chest--he felt worse than naked now--and looked around for his shirt.

Edward stood and brushed passed him. Jasper couldn’t tell if it made him feel better or worse that he was leaving. But he only went as far as the bathroom. He came back with a robe and wrapped it around Jasper’s shoulders. “Come on. Sit down.”

Yet another horrible sensation hit Jasper. He bit the inside of his lip viciously, but his eyes blurred with tears. He sat on the bed and turned his face away from Edward, wiping at his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Edward said, his tone soft. “If I’d known… Well, it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have been so rough with you.”

Jasper huffed, anger beginning to mix in with everything else he was feeling. He already felt like a stupid little child. He didn’t need to feel like he was fragile, too. “I’m not a fucking doll. I was fine.”

“It’s just a general rule of thumb, Jasper. Anger sex isn’t really a good idea for any kind of first encounter.”

“It was hot, though,” Jasper said under his breath. 

Silence fell between them. Jasper’s skin crawled. He had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do now. He was of several different minds--all of the voices in his head loud and demanding. He had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing at Edward. What the hell was he still doing here anyway? Why couldn’t he leave Jasper to die of mortification like he wanted to?

At the same time, he was sure if Edward left now, he was going to lose what little control he’d gained over his pathetic tears. Insecurity hit him like a wrecking ball to the gut. And really, fuck Edward for all of this. Why the hell had he forced Jasper to admit he was a virgin? Asshole was all about manners; it seemed rude to call someone out like that.

Jasper’s internal monologue cut off when he felt a soft touch to his cheek. He tensed, resisting as Edward tried to get him to turn his head. “Look at me,” Edward said, the words more request than demand.

Telling himself to get a grip, Jasper looked up. He was surprised to see a soft look in the other man’s eyes. Not pitying or derisive--just soft. A rueful smile tugged at the corner of Edward’s mouth as he stroked his thumb along Jasper’s jaw. “It’s not like there’s anything to be ashamed of, Jasper. It wouldn’t have stopped me if things were different.”

“What kind of things?” Jasper asked, hating the way his words shook on the way out.

Edward gave a small laugh. “Well, if you liked me, for one.”

Jasper looked down. “I do like you,” he mumbled.

Edward huffed, and Jasper blushed. “I mean, you’re annoying sometimes, obviously. Like when you make asshole assumptions.”

“Ha. Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black.”

Jasper flushed hotter and ducked his head. 

“You don’t know me, Jasper,” Edward said quietly. “You think I’m an uptight prick, but you’ve only known me in this context. I’m trying to be a good role model for teenage girls. I take that seriously, but how I am with Bella and Alice isn’t how I am--”

“When you’re trying to get some tight teenage ass?” Jasper asked, unable to help himself.

Edward rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look annoyed. “Ah, teenage is not the kind of ass I’m after. For the record, what you saw was me when there’s a pain-in-the-ass little cocktease who’s maybe just a little too big for his britches doing everything he can to drive me crazy.”

Jasper grimaced, remembering all the things Edward had said about how he grew up, why he stole. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like a tool. “Guess that was closer to a hate fuck, huh?”

“I don’t hate you,” Edward said firmly. “Not by a long shot.” He tweaked the underside of Jasper’s chin. “You’re great with the girls, and you’re funny. Maybe you’re a little exasperating, but that’s not exactly atypical for a man your age.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Jasper couldn’t quite keep the bitterness out of his tone. “Why would you want a dumbshit kid like me, right?”

Edward’s answering laugh was wry. “Oh, I want you.”

Jasper’s cock stirred at the words and the low, gravelly sound of Edward’s voice as he spoke them. He looked over, and a thrill went down his spine. Edward’s eyes were dark, intense in their focus on him. “Isn’t that what you wanted with all your teasing?” Edward asked. “I told you--you always seem to get what you want. You drive me crazy in more ways than one.”

Edward shifted, and Jasper’s eyes widened when he put a hand high up on his thigh. He cupped his other hand to Jasper’s cheek, holding his gaze. “Do you want me?”

Despite the gentleness of his tone, there was also something strong and commanding there. Jasper’s throat had gone dry. The coil of lust stirred, tightening from the base of his cock to the top of his head. “I...yes.”

Despite believing Edward wasn’t that kind of guy, Jasper half believed he was messing with him. His heart beat out of control. He was tense--waiting for humiliation or whatever was about to come next. He had been helpless but to tell the truth when Edward was looking at him like that. It left him vulnerable, raw, and all too aware that he was out of his depth. 

But Edward didn’t laugh in his face. Instead, he tilted his head, kissing Jasper once, twice, a third time. They were tiny kisses--a taste, a tickle at Jasper’s lips. 

On the fifth or sixth of these little kisses, Jasper whimpered. He pressed forward, hungry for more than a taste. Edward rewarded him. His lips lingered, pressing to Jasper’s mouth. His tongue swept across his lower lip, seeking entrance.

Edward had begun to stroke up Jasper’s side. Jasper shivered and groaned into Edward’s mouth, reveling in the sensation. Edward parted his robe and splayed his palm flat against Jasper’s chest, no doubt feeling where his heart was beating out of control. 

When Edward didn’t move, Jasper opened his eyes. He was afraid he was going to reject him, and Jasper had the melodramatic thought that he would simply die if that happened. But Edward was watching him, eyes still lust-dark but also concerned. He leaned in, and pressed the softest of kisses to Jasper’s lips. 

“Is this really what you want?” Edward asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “You’re not going to insult me, Jasper. There has to be a reason you’ve waited this long, so--”

“No, I want it to be you.” Jasper said the words all in a rush. He hadn’t known until it was about to happen that it was what he wanted. Really, he hadn’t let himself believe it was a possibility.

Edward’s lip twitched. He stroked a thumb along Jasper’s cheek in a tender motion. “Why me? Maybe you don’t hate me, but I find it really hard to believe you like me.”

Jasper took a shaky breath. This whole thing was so surreal. How the hell had they ended up here, with Edward’s arm firm around his waist; his face close enough to kiss? Jasper did his best to flash a flippant grin. “You’re hot enough that I can overlook that.”

Edward rolled his eyes, and Jasper laughed. Then, uncertainly, he touched the tips of his fingers to Edward’s cheeks, mimicking an intimacy he’d never known before. “I told you, I do like you,” he admitted in a small voice. “I like that you got into this whole thing because you wanted to help kids. And I know sometimes you’re a pain in the ass, but not because you’re smug. It’s because you care.” He swallowed hard and had to close his eyes before he could admit the next thing. “I trust you.”

The smile that graced Edward’s face then was unlike any other Jasper had ever seen. It made him glad--the bubbly, giddy feeling overshadowing his infuriatingly shy uncertainty. Edward brushed his hair back out of his eyes. “I’ll be good to you,” he promised, kissing the tip of Jasper’s nose. Then he smiled again, this one more mischievous. “Brat.”

With that, he moved to sit behind Jasper, his legs framing his. He kissed Jasper’s cheek and the corner of his mouth. He tugged the robe from his shoulders and ran his hands over Jasper’s chest. 

“So, you never did answer my question,” Edward said, nibbling Jasper’s ear. He ran his fingers in feather light circles around his belly button. 

Jasper sucked in a breath, his stomach contracting under Edward's touch. “Wha-What question?” He tilted his head back as Edward's lips moved to his neck. 

“What do you like? Or, I suppose, what do you think you'd like?” He let his hands drift south, cupping Jasper through his jeans and rubbing. “Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

Jasper’s hands clenched on Edward’s knees. He tried to resist but couldn't help but thrust against Edward's hand. “Please,” he said, his voice near a whine.

“Please you want more of this?” Edward rubbed him harder, giving his cock a squeeze. “Or please you want me to fuck you?”

Jasper groaned. “Both?”

“Greedy, aren’t you?” Edward licked along his neck. His deft fingers undid the button of Jasper’s jeans.

It didn’t take long, of course. Not with Edward whispering dirty things in his ear as he worked him. He came too quickly, but Edward didn’t let him feel embarrassed about it. He shushed his mumbling with a kiss. 

“I love being fucked after I come,” Edward said. “When I’m all relaxed and sensitive.” He kissed Jasper soundly. “Get your pants off. I need to grab something from next door.”

Luckily, Edward wasn’t gone long enough for the nerves to really set in. Still, Jasper’s throat was dry as Edward climbed over him, settling on his knees between his legs. He tossed a condom to the side and coated his fingers with the lube he’d brought from his room. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.

Edward smirked. “Always, and I mean always, be prepared. Put a condom in your wallet.” He leaned in and kissed near Jasper’s ear. “The gays are everywhere.”

Jasper might have quipped something about how he guessed the conservatives were right to fear the secret queer army, but his mouth was too dry. His heart had begun to speed again. Edward pushed his knees back, teasing his entrance with the tip of a lube-covered finger.

“Is this still what you want?” Edward asked, pressing lightly against his asshole.

Jasper gasped--sensitive as Edward had promised and very aware no one else had ever touched him like this. “Y-yeah. Yes.”

“It’s okay if you changed your mind, you know.”

Jasper groaned. He was going to go crazy if Edward didn’t stop teasing him. “I want. Please.”

“So sex was the secret all along,” Edward said, his voice a sing-song tease as he entered Jasper with one finger. “You’re so polite when you’re begging me to fuck you.”

Edward worked him slow at first, one finger deep inside him, setting off every nerve Jasper had. It didn’t take much to make Jasper hard again. 

“The benefits of being a teenager,” Edward said, adding another finger.

And Jasper wanted to tease him back, because it wasn’t like he was a decrepit old man. But he couldn’t find words just then--not between all the new sensations and the shock that Edward could be like this. It was all overwhelming.

But not bad. No. Far from bad.

Edward readjusted, guiding Jasper’s legs up to rest on his shoulders. He rested one hand on Jasper’s chest as he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Why the sight was so erotic, Jasper had no idea. He licked his lips, running his fingers along the muscular definition of Edward’s arms. 

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, reaching between them. 

Jasper pressed his lips together as he felt the blunt head of Edward’s cock against him. He nodded, nervous but ready. He wasn’t scared; he just wasn’t sure what to expect. He trusted that Edward wouldn’t hurt him.

A moment later, his fingers tightened on Edward’s arms as the other man entered him.

Edward, Jasper had already noted, was thick, and he could feel every inch as he slid inside him. He gave a little cry, clenching and then relaxing around the stretch. He threw his head back, his cry louder as Edward thrust deeper in him.

It did hurt, but not enough to overpower the sensation of pleasure. Edward went slow, giving Jasper time to adjust to the feeling of being filled. It was incredible to be taken this way, to have someone inside him. More than that, Edward surrounded him. He came forward, pressing Jasper’s knees close to his ears as he thrust deeper. He kissed him, and that sweetness was almost too much. The physical sensation, the pleasure that shot down his spine with each movement, the feeling of being consumed--it was all so much.

But as moments passed, Jasper came back to himself. He kissed Edward back and raised his hips to meet each thrust. He ran his hands through Edward’s hair and reveled in the noises Edward made as they moved together.

“Sweet, tight, little ass,” Edward murmured against his lips. “Christ, you drive me so crazy.”

Minutes later, they lay together, Edward sprawled on top of him, his breath hot in Jasper’s ear. He was glad Edward had his face buried in the pillow beside him. Jasper knew damn well he had the biggest, goofiest grin, and he couldn’t seem to stop smiling. He stroked the back of Edward’s sweat-slicked neck--achy, sticky, and happy.

~0~

Jasper came awake slowly. He’d never been as blissed out as he was right then. Dawn was breaking over the mountains. He could see it from where he lay. Jasper wasn’t such a hard ass that he couldn’t appreciate a beautiful sunset.

Better than the natural beauty, though, was the bliss of Edward’s arms around him. It was a nice way to wake up, especially because Edward was raining kisses along his shoulders and neck. A happiness Jasper had never felt before rushed over him, and he rolled onto his belly, hiding a goofy grin against the pillow.

“Don’t try to kill yourself. It couldn’t have been that bad,” Edward said, his breath tickling Jasper’s ear.

Jasper turned his head to the side. He still hadn’t managed to tame his grin, so Edward got a full frontal view of it. The other man laughed, and Jasper hid his face again.

“Can I ask you a question?” Edward asked, stroking his fingers through Jasper’s hair.

“Hmm?” Jasper grunted, far too content to consider moving. 

“You don’t have to answer, of course, but how the hell did you end up a virgin? I mean, you obviously weren’t saving yourself.”

Jasper snorted and then yawned. He rolled his head to look at Edward sleepily. “I was, uh...sheltered, I guess. Innocent or whatever. Naive about sex. I mean, I didn’t really understand what sex was until maybe sixth grade. Something like that? My mom and my stepfather were the kind who kept me away from movies with tits in them. Would never consent to sex ed. All that. I was the butt of a lot of jokes that I didn’t figure out until way later.”

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “Then my stepfather got really weird with me when he found out my mom was pregnant with Lucy. He started getting...strict, and I don’t know. I guess it pissed me off. I started hanging out with people I knew my parents wouldn’t approve of.” He snickered. “Learned about the birds and the bees and figured out I was hella gay. I think my mom still thinks I’m gay just to piss them off.”

“Are they bad about that?” Edward said with a frown.

“Not really. It’s just not what they would have wanted, you know?” He huffed. “But I guess that about describes all of me when it comes to them. No, the people who had a real problem with gay guys were the assholes I hung out with last year. One of them was the one who set me up for the fall, which I guess is better than beating me up, right?

“Anyway, long story short, I went from being that kid who wanted to protect his flower to hanging out with a bunch of homophobic, petty thieves. And since I got in trouble, my parents have kept me on a pretty tight leash.” He made a face. “I know it’s pathetic, but I can’t do much without my high school diploma. Even I know that.”

Edward gaped at him. “Are you telling me you’re in high school?”

Jasper grimaced.

“Holy shit,” Edward said under his breath. He rolled to his side and sat up.

“I’m almost nineteen, man,” Jasper said, defensive now. “I was held back a year, that’s all. It’s just a fluke.”

To his surprise, Edward started to laugh. “Jesus Christ. I don’t know what you’re doing to me, Jasper Whitlock. There’s not a single person I know who wouldn’t give me shit for this. I mean, I’m not as uptight as you like to think I am, but this is not my usual scene.”

Edward laughed again at the look on Jasper’s face and rumpled his hair affectionately. “I’m teasing you. Mostly.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes, still grinning. “You’re a bad influence.” His smile gentled. “But I hear everyone goes through a bad boy phase. I’m just a late bloomer.”

He leaned down and pecked Jasper’s lips, but then got to his feet. He stretched and Jasper had to swallow a groan. Edward was still naked. Gloriously naked.

Unfortunately, he pulled his pants on and his shirt over his head in the next few seconds. He sat on Jasper’s side of the bed and cupped his cheek, smiling. “I’m not going to regret it, you know.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “Obviously. If I were you, I’d be bragging about having me for years to come.” He gestured down at himself. “Guess you can say you still got it, old man.”

Edward leaned down, so fast and quick it caught Jasper off guard. “You know, I have some ideas of how to better use your mouth instead of antagonizing your elders.”

He strode out of the room then, and Jasper rolled over, burying his head in his pillow with a groan. His cheeks were flushed, and that goofy, dorky grin was back again. 

How Jasper had gone from a general dislike of Edward Cullen to a full blown schoolboy crush, he really couldn’t figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One chappy left. :)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it, folks. It’s been a pleasure.

Ten years had passed. 

Their friendship was difficult to navigate at first. Jasper got it into his head that he wanted to be more than just friends. Edward put his foot down on that right away. He called it puppy love.

“It’s normal to feel that way about your first,” he said.

Jasper called him a condescending prick and cried himself to sleep for a week. 

He got over it. Eventually, he figured that Edward was right, especially when he finally got to college, away from his parents. He enjoyed the room to explore, to make mistakes, to really figure out who he was and what he wanted. Edward was there for his first bad breakup and every time he needed to talk. With as many daddy issues as Jasper had, he didn’t always make fantastic choices when it came to the men he was with.

It wasn’t to say they didn’t have their moments through those years. They stayed friends—good friends. More than once, they ended up in each other’s beds for a night or two. It was always fantastic. They were both good, eager, and giving partners. 

“You get better with age,” Edward teased him once when he was twenty-two.

They both thought about the possibility of them, but it was never the right time. Jasper was too young, and then Edward fell in love. Jasper wanted to hate the man on principle, but Benjamin was a great guy—funny, sweet, and delightfully arrogant. It was fun to see Edward so undone. The man was smitten, and Jasper couldn’t begrudge his best friend his happiness. 

They had been together for five years when Benjamin died suddenly. A disease the doctors found too late swept him away in a matter of months. Edward was destroyed. Jasper could only admit to himself how frightening it was to see Edward—Edward, who was always cool and in control—very literally on the floor in tears. Jasper hadn’t ever had to be the strong one, but he did what he could.

That had been a year and a half ago. Edward was doing much better by the time they attended Bella’s graduation. Kid was a genius, graduating with her second masters and ambitions to be president someday. She had a sweet girlfriend—Angela—and was still friends with Alice. Alice was happy, healthy, and well-traveled. She flitted around, not knowing what the hell she wanted to do with her life but having fun all the same.

Edward had a touch too much wine, and so Jasper ended up taking him home that evening. It was good to see him in such high spirits. He grinned, chuckling to himself as he sat down on his couch. 

“What the hell are you giggling about?” Jasper asked, handing him a cup of coffee he’d made for both of them.

“Oh, life.” He rolled his head to the side, his eyes on Jasper as he sat beside him. “I was remembering the punk-ass kids I hung out with ten years ago.” He grinned and rumpled Jasper’s hair affectionately. “All three of them.”

Jasper rolled his eyes and patted Edward’s knee. 

Edward sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Ten years. You’re all doing so well.”

Jasper wanted to tell him he was doing well, too. Edward had always been successful. He was well traveled and worldly. He was a good, doting big brother to his much younger siblings—the children his father had when Edward was already grown. He’d never stopped working to help those in need, poverty and at-risk teens being his causes of choice. He and Benjamin had been foster parents for a time.

Since Benjamin’s death, though, there were times Edward carried himself like a much older man—as though he had one foot in the grave, too. Jasper waited, gauging Edward’s mood before he commented. 

When he turned to him again, Edward smiled.

“What?” Jasper asked. There was a strange gleam in Edward’s eyes. Something inexplicably tender. 

“You’re going to call me a patronizing ass.”

“Yeah, and water is wet. What’s your point?”

“I was just thinking.” Edward had begun to absently stroke just inside Jasper’s leg though his eyes remained intent on him. “I’m proud of you. The man you’ve become. The work you’re doing.” Sadness flashed through his eyes. “In case I never told you, Jasper, you saved me.” He swallowed thickly. “I wouldn’t have survived if not for you, and days like today, I’m nothing but grateful for that. You always remind me how much I would have missed.” Edward traced a fingertip at his chin. “You’re going to make someone very happy someday, you know?”

For a few moments, Jasper couldn’t speak. His heart was pounding too fast. Edward was, always and forever, the only man he’d ever been so inhibited with. But then, he’d figured out a long time ago, despite the endless amounts of crap he gave him, he put Edward on a pedestal. He was very much the alpha male with everyone except this man.

But there was something he wanted more than anything. Something he’d wanted since he was eighteen. Edward had been right back then. It wasn’t the right time. And every time Jasper thought about it, something got in the way.

Timing was a bitch.

Jasper had so many fears. He was afraid he was going to ruin everything. He was afraid Edward wasn’t ready. He was afraid of rejection and afraid of destroying Edward’s tenuous peace. But Edward’s fingers were tender and intimate as he stroked the inside of his thigh, and the way he was looking at him—Jasper didn’t think he was misreading the want in his eyes. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head, kissing Edward softly—soft enough it would be easy for him to pull back if it wasn’t what he wanted. Edward’s breath—hot on his mouth—shook, and Jasper felt the slight tremor when he put a hand to his arm. It took three long seconds, but then Edward pressed his mouth to his.

They were slow, serious kisses—quite unlike the times they’d been together in the past, when it was all about play and release. Edward raised a hand to cup Jasper’s cheek, and stroked his thumb across his skin. Eyes still closed, they turned toward each other. Jasper wrapped the other man up in his embrace.

He couldn’t assume. Jasper pulled back, Edward still tangled in his arms. They were both breathless. Edward’s lips were parted, and it was all Jasper could do not to dip in again.

“What if it was you I wanted to make happy?” Jasper blurted before he could lose his nerve.

Edward didn’t laugh—one of Jasper’s fears. He didn’t give him that patient look, like maybe he felt a little sorry for the cute kid, as he had the first time Jasper had suggested such a thing. No, he seemed conflicted. He brought his other hand up to take Jasper’s face between his hands, staring into his eyes as though he could see the depths of his soul. “Baby,” he whispered. “What do you want with an old man like me?”

Jasper laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Christ, Edward. You’re not going to start on that again.”

“I’ll be forty in a month.”

“And I’ll be twenty-nine in four months. What’s your point?” Jasper regretted the question immediately. He put his hand over Edward’s mouth. “Don’t answer that.”

He let his hand drop but only enough to stroke down Edward’s cheek, his neck, his chest. “It’s always been you, Edward. In all this time, no one’s ever come close.” He huffed. “You asshole. Don’t you realize, you were always there. No matter who I was with; no matter how good it was, there was always that moment when I thought of you, when I wished it was you there with me. And I will go to my grave denying I said this, but you were right. I’ve been in love with you since I was a kid, but it wasn’t the right time. Not then.” He splayed both his hands wide across Edward’s chest. “I think it could be now. I don’t know. I don’t know what you think.”

He was about to duck his head, but Edward tightened his hold. Jasper looked at him, his heart beating too fast. He couldn’t remember being more scared.

Then, Edward smiled. He leaned forward and gave him a tiny kiss—barely a flutter of lips. “When you were eighteen, I used to think about what it would be like to wake up with you in my bed. I used to remember how innocent you looked when you were asleep.” He moved one hand to stroke through his hair. “And the way you looked at me that first time, trusting me with so much. You’ve always been a challenge and a conundrum.” He kissed him again. “I adored you even when I had no right.”

Elated by hope, Jasper was quick to straddle him, to kiss him hard, to tangle his fingers in his hair. “I’m not a kid anymore. I know what I want out of life.” He ran his nose along Edward’s. “And I know who I want by my side.” He locked eyes with him. “I know I can’t always get what I want…”

Edward scoffed. “Spoiled little boy,” he said, but the words were tender. He rubbed the back of Jasper’s neck. “You always seem to get what you want.”

“I want you,” Jasper said, pressing tiny kisses along Edward’s jaw. “I want us.”

“I would like that.” Edward kissed him back. Quickly, it wasn’t enough. Edward stood, bringing Jasper with him, and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom.

When they got there, though, Edward paused. That was new. The times they were together, Edward had always been the one in control. Not necessarily the top, but the one calling all the shots. For a moment, he seemed lost, and Jasper thought he understood why.

There hadn’t been anyone since Benjamin. Every relationship had its challenges, and Jasper figured that was going to be one of theirs—navigating around the grief and guilt of finding love again. They could do it though. He did love Edward, and he was sure Edward loved him. 

So Jasper took Edward by the hand and pulled him closer. He let kisses fall over his face in a gentle rain, giving Edward space to process. Edward closed his eyes. He kept his hand at Jasper’s waist, stroking his skin beneath his shirt. 

When Edward began to kiss him back, Jasper undressed him. He was so elated, he wanted to be consumed: fast, hard, total. But there was time for that.

Jasper took Edward’s face between his hands, silently echoing the words Edward had murmured all those years ago: I’ll be good to you.

It wasn’t as hard as he would have thought to go slow. It had been a long time since he’d been able to touch Edward, and everything was new. It was all new because he’d never been allowed to have Edward like this—where each caress, each kiss, each movement was filled with the love they had for each other. Sex and pleasure they’d given each other free. This was encumbered, but it was the best kind of bondage. Every move they made was heavy with the emotion roiling between them.

When Jasper sank down onto Edward’s cock, they both moaned. And here, Edward gave him yet another first. No one had looked at Jasper quite like that as they made slow love. Edward’s eyes never left his. His hands roamed Jasper’s body. In that moment—the moment of connection—there was no one else. It was a world made only for them. 

The slow roll of Jasper’s hips and the corresponding thrust up from Edward gradually built. Edward’s hands tightened at Jasper’s sides. He flipped them so Jasper was on his back. He gasped. Edward moaned. They stared at each other, nose to nose, lips meeting for the occasional open-mouthed kiss. Jasper threw his head back with a cry as Edward sunk into him fast, their bodies meeting with a satisfying slap.

The intensity was almost frightening. Jasper clung to Edward, hanging on, trusting him as he always had. He wrapped his legs around Edward, digging his heels in, urging him deeper, harder. Jasper felt his cock pulse, trapped as it was between them, and he screamed his release at the same time Edward did.

They lay tangled for a long time afterward, neither sleeping. They looked into each other’s eyes, fingers tracing hairlines and lips. 

Once upon a time, there was a boy who liked to get under the skin of anyone who annoyed him. One day, he played with fire and was surprised when it burned out of control and swept him away with the flames. Fire can be devastating, but it can also be enrapturing. Two flames burning as one consume each other and emerge stronger, brighter, vibrant. 

Beautiful.

  
****

****

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Many thanks to Packy, Mina, barburella, songster, JessyPT, and MoH.
> 
> And thank you to Dorchester for the prompt. I hope it lived up to your expectations.


End file.
